


I've been here waiting - Ed Sheeran

by 1Derfulfanfictions



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfulfanfictions/pseuds/1Derfulfanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we need to make mistakes in order to realise what we've really known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been here waiting - Ed Sheeran

I grabbed the edge of the bar with my free hand, feeling myself swaying dangerously in my heels. I slammed the shot glass back down harder than I really wanted to, the tequila burning a trail on the inside of my cheeks and down my throat. I didn’t even realise I had my eyes closed until I felt a familiar arm snake around my back, holding my hip. “You alright?” I hear him ask, his lips pressed to my ear. “I WANNA BE DRUNK WHENA WAKE UP” I can hear myself yelling, but my brain doesn’t register my mouth moving. The people around us at the bar are staring, and some are whispering and pointing in my direction. I signal to the bartender for another of the same, but I can feel Ed pulling me away. He’s holding my hand now, tugging me along encouragingly. I trip over my own feet, but he catches my arm before I fall into a heap on the floor. I’m clearly more than a little drunk already. Ed’s arm doesn’t leave my side until we’re in the far corner of the pub and my ass is firmly on the tacky vinyl seat. I lay with my face in my arms, resting on the table in front of me. I know I’m going to regret this tomorrow. “I wanted you to relax and forget about him, not your whole life babe,” Ed interrupts before the real self-loathing can begin. I lift my head so my chin is resting on my folded arms and look him in the eye. My vision is blurry, and maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but Ed looks fucking hot, sitting across from me in his favourite camo hoodie and jeans. Ed’s last comment has dark shadows pulling at the lining of my chest, the same dark shadows I’ve been fighting to suppress all night. No, I’m not going to think about him. I curse Ed in my head for even mentioning the reason we’re out and not at home right now. I know as my best friend he’s just trying to help and if I’m honest with myself, I know that I really did need to leave the house. It’s been more than a week since he left me and I’ve barely been able to drag my sorry ass from the couch to my bed. I kick my shoes off under and table, my aching feet feeling instant relief. Our eyes are still connected as I carefully make my way to Ed’s lap on the other side of the table, not daring to let go of the edge of the table until I can safely grab onto his hoodie. He wraps his arms around me, my bare feet hanging on the outside of the booth. Most people in the club would mistake us for lovers, but that’s not Ed and I. We’re really just best friends. The best kind. Right now though, with the alcohol coursing through my blood, and the memories I’m trying so hard to forget, I’d love nothing more than to fuck Ed right here, right now across the table. This time it’s my lips against his ear, his ginger hair tickling my nose. “If you’re horny, lets do it,” I don’t even bother trying to sing the line from Ed’s favourite karaoke song, because I know I’ll never be as good as him. Before he has a chance to react, I start nibbling on his ear lobe. I’m not even sure what the fuck I’m doing, all I know is right now I want to make love to the sexy ginger I’m sitting on top of. My hands find the zip on his hoodie and in one swift motion it’s open. My lips are making their way from his ear along the bottom of his jaw when he grabs my wrists and places them back in my lap. Holding them still with one hand, he gently pushes on my chest, forcing my lips to break contact with the stubble littering his chin. “Hey, hey, stop. What are you doing?”. My hearts pounding in my chest from the increased adrenaline. “Eddy, baby, lets fuck,” I’m slurring my words but doing my best to look at him seductively through my eyelashes. My brain is no longer engaged with anything coming out of my mouth, the alcohol now doing all the talking. “I really need to get your to bed before you do something you’ll regret. Will you be ok here while I go and call a cab?” I must have nodded, because Ed picks me up and places me back down on my original seat. As he walks away from the table, he turns and gives me a second glance, like he’s unsure whether he really should leave me in my current state. I wave him off and pick up my phone.

I enter the passcode incorrectly a few times, and curse out loud. “A pretty lady like you shouldn’t know words like that.” The tall, dark and handsome stranger doesn’t wait for an invitation before sitting himself opposite me, where Ed had been. “Who said I was a lady?” I challenged. “What do you want?” I wasn’t intentionally being rude, but I fear that’s how I was coming across. “I saw your boyfriend turn you down, and thought maybe you were still up for some fun?” “He’s not my boyfriend,” the words shot out of my mouth before my filter had a chance to work. I watch as a smirk finds its way to the perfect strangers face, “How about we continue this back at my place?” He’s standing next to me now, offering me his hand. I slip under the table and pull on my heels, wincing slightly as my toes curl unnaturally again. No pain, no gain. I take his extended hand and squeal as he pulls me roughly against his side. “Wait, I need to let Ed know I’m leaving, he’ll worry if he comes back and I’m gone,”. I pull away and whip out my phone again, sending Ed a quick text. I’ve been invited back for coffee ;) I’ll see you tomorrow. Lub you. I know I should be running in the opposite direction of the random stranger helping me back to his place for meaningless sex, but I just can’t say no. Or don’t want to. I’m not sure which. 

My phone is fitted snugly into my bra and I jump when it starts vibrating. “One more block” he tells me, holding my hand. I haven’t dare asked him his name, and he hasn’t asked mine. This is by far the most taboo thing I’ve ever done and I wonder if it’s too late to back out. “Just relax and enjoy it, you know it’s what you really want,” I can almost see the imaginary tiny she-devil on my shoulder, urging me on. We arrive at the door before my phone stops ringing. I’m glad I decided to flick it on silent when he left. I know it’s Ed on the other end. He’s got to be going crazy with worry, and is no doubt really annoyed at me. But why should he be the one that’s mad? It is Ed’s fault I’m here. He’s the one that dragged me out tonight. Wait, or is that yesterday? Before I have a chance to pounder that question any further, the perfect strangers lips attached to mine. The kiss is hard, fast and furious. He’s already lifting up the hem of my dress. I remove his hands and place them around my waist. I wrap my right leg around his hips, signalling my intention for him to lift me up. My hands are running roughly through his dark locks, my legs now entwined around him. He carries me further into the house and throws me down on the bed…

I swat at my face and pull the pillow over my head. There’s a jackhammer inside my skull, but even over the pounding, I can hear the annoying buzzing of the mosquito who obviously has a death wish. The buzzing stops momentarily and I roll onto my back, the pillow shielding my eyes. I don’t want to get up. It’s already obvious that last night’s fun is going to be today’s hell. Alcohol is a bitch like that. Before I have a chance to drift off to sleep once more, the buzzing is back. I throw the pillow of the edge of the bed and sit up. The room is spinning, but I quickly realise it’s not my own.


End file.
